Come What May
by bwaydiva19
Summary: Gabriella finds herself pregnant and she tries to escape the abusive relationship that she has been in since Troy cheated on her and dumped her. Troy realizes the mistake he made all those years before. Troyella! Rated M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic. It takes place after college, which Gabriella didn't complete because of her loser boyfriend. Let's call it the year 2012 probably in early December so it would be almost 2013. **

Gabriella walked through the door of the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend Spencer. The apartment was nothing special, just a kitchen, living room, bathroom and a tiny bedroom. That was really all that she could afford. She worked during the day at a daycare center and then waited tables at the restaurant downstairs at night. Of course, Spencer was of no help at all. He didn't have a job and his favorite pastime was going to the bar with his buddies, on Gabriella's dime. Spencer made perfectly sure that his relationship with Gabriella was based purely on sex and money. He had no intention on being exclusive and it was no secret that he wasn't really in love with her.

"Baby, are you home?" Gabriella called as she set her purse on the counter. She didn't get a response. _OK good._ She thought to herself. _I guess this means I can do this without worrying about being interrupted._

She pulled the white pharmacy bag out of her purse and went to the bathroom. She had bought three tests just to make sure there couldn't be a mistake.

She took the first out of the box and carefully read the directions. After peeing on the stick, then doing it two more times with the other two tests, she sad down on the toilet and waited for her results.

"Oh, please don't let me be pregnant." She prayed "Please, please, please, just not right now. Oh, God you know I don't know how to handle him. Please, let him be sober when he comes home. Please don't let me be pregnant.

She checked her watch. 3 minutes. It was time to reveal the truth.

She picked up the first test, shut her eyes, took a breath, and pulled it out of the box,

Positive.

Tears started streaming down her face "no….."

The second test…..positive.

"Oh My God, no….no!" she was hysterical

Test number three…positive.

She collapsed to the bathroom floor in hysterical sobs. "Oh Christ, what have I gotten myself into? He is going to kill me and my baby. Oh my God."

She heard the door shut and the keys rattle. She hurriedly threw all of the test and boxes into the trash and tried to rid her face of any evidence of her breakdown. She slowly opened the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen where Spencer was standing in front of the open refrigerator.

"Hi Baby." She whispered

"What the hell is wrong with you?" her boyfriend asked turning around with a beer clutched in his hand.

"Something happened and before I tell you, just promise me that you won't hit Me." she said beginning to cry.

"Oh what the fuck Gabriella. What did you do now?" he spat

"I'm pregnant."

"You're a slut, you know that? You are a useless bitch. How do I even know its mine you whore?"

She was sobbing. She had no defenses so she just stood there in front of him.

"Go to the bedroom." He said not even looking at her. She didn't move. "I'm serious. Go right now or else I'm going to smack you."

She turned around and quickly walked to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall.

A few minutes later, Spencer walked in and stood in front of her.

"I'm going to Tooley's. Give me some money."

"Wait, Spencer. Before you go can we just talk about this for a minute?"

"Gabi, what is there to talk about? You slept around and got yourself knocked up. You're going to get fat and you aren't going to be able to work and bring in money to pay for this place. You're ruining my life. Happy now?"

"You know full well that I don't sleep around-"

"No. I know full well that you are a slutty bitch. If you don't go into the kitchen and get me some money right now you will not be happy and neither will that little thing growing inside you."

Gabriella got up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her purse, pulled out a twenty dollar bill, and handed it to Spencer.

"When will you be home?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't know. Probably really late." He said as he walked through the door and slammed it behind him.

Gabriella stood in the hall looking toward the door. _Oh My God, I don't have very much time. _She quickly looked out the window to make sure that Spencer was gone. When the coast was clear, she grabbed her cell phone and scrambled to call speed #1, her best friend Taylor.

"Helloooooo" Taylor sang into the phone.

"Taylor, it's me. Um, don't say anything until I'm finished and I'll explain later."

"Gabi, what-" Taylor tried

"No, Listen. Spencer is out for the night and I need you to come over here right now. Bring your truck and some boxes and please get over here fast, need to get away." She said to her best friend, fighting back tears.

"Oh my God. Ok, I'll be right over." Taylor hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, and ran through the garage to her Explorer picking up a cardboard box on the way over.

Meanwhile, Gabriella began going through her apartment finding storage containers to put her belongings in. She could only find one cardboard box so she started getting desperate. She pulled the bag of trash out of the garbage bin in the kitchen and threw it on the floor. She brought the trash can into the bedroom and began piling various DVD's and CD's into the bottom. She tore the quilt off of the bed and shoved it in the top.

Just then Taylor barged through the door.

" Taylor, we don't have time to talk right now. Just go through and pack up everything that is mine. We really have to hurry. If Spencer comes back and I'm still here, it won't be a good situation." She said while throwing armfuls of clothes into one of the boxes that Taylor brought.

In about 15 minutes, the girls had packed just about everything they could get their hands on including books, candles, shampoo, pots and pans, and photo albums. Before they left, Gabriella wrote a note to Spencer saying:

I'm sorry I had to do this. I didn't feel like my baby and I were in a safe place. I'm fine so just let me go. I love you, Gabriella.

She put it on the table and the girls packed everything into the car and drove away.

**A/N: Alright, that's just the beginning so it will get better hopefully. I'm seriously really new to this so all the help I can get is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Gabriella, its time to tell me what's up." Taylor said with her voice full of worry.

"Well, I found out tonight that I'm pregnant." Gabriella said quickly as she looked out the window.

"Gabi, Oh my gosh, Congratulations!!" Taylor squealed.

"No Taylor, you don't get it. That's the one thing Spencer didn't want. I told him and he completely freaked out and was going on and on about how slutty I am and telling me that there was no way that the baby was his."

"It is his, right?' Taylor asked.

"Of Course. We have been dating for 3 years. You know that I would never sleep with someone else while I'm still in a relationship with another." Gabriella told her.

"Well, I'm so sorry that you are being put through this right now. You are a fantastic woman and you don't deserve any of this. You can stay with me until you are ready to leave. No time limit, as long as you need to stay is fine with me."

Taylor pulled her Explorer into the driveway of her house. Gabriella got out and walked toward the rear of the vehicle. She opened up the back of the SUV and started to drag out a garbage bag full of clothes, towels, and bedding.

"Hey, no heavy lifting while you're pregnant." Taylor called to her while clucking her tongue and wagging a finger.

"Gimme a break Taylor, I'm barely pregnant." Gabriella retorted.

"Just leave it. We can have a girl's night and I'll call Chad to come over and take care of that stuff." Taylor said smiling.

The girls went inside and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Do you want anything Gabi?" Taylor asked

"Uh, yeah just some water would be great." She replied with a sigh.

Taylor put two glasses of ice water and a bag of tortilla chips on the table then pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hi Chad it's me." She said "Um, I have a little favor to ask you."

"Anything for you."

"Could you come over here and help me unpack some stuff?" Taylor asked him sweetly.

"What kind of stuff?" Chad asked

"Actually its Gabriella's stuff. She left Spencer tonight and she is going to be staying here for a little while. She is just a little bit afraid because Spencer was threatening her." Taylor explained.

"Oh, my God. Yeah of course. I'll be right over." Chad agreed as both of them hung up.

"All's good. Chad will be over in about twenty minutes. Time to chill and chat and be girls without worrying about dumb boys." Taylor said as the girls migrated toward the couch.

"Speaking of boys," Gabriella said as she sat down. "Why don't you and Chad live together? You have been going out forever."

"Well, for one thing you know Chad; he's a bit of a slob." She said with a giggle. "But mostly it's because he lives close to where he works and I'm close to where I work. It just seems to work out. Also, his place is a little bit more expensive than mine and he doesn't really want to leave his room mate with all of the rent."

"Oh, I didn't know he had a room mate. Do I know him?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope." Taylor replied quickly " Well, no. I don't think you would know him."

"Who is it? Maybe I know him. What's his name." she asked eagerly.

"No Gabi. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't him know." Taylor said as she got up and walked back into the kitchen

"Can you just tell me his name? I don't see what the big deal is-" Gabi pleaded.

"Gabi." Taylor snapped. She turned and sat down next to Gabriella and placed her hand on her knee. "Listen. Um, you do know his room mate. You actually _really_ know him." Taylor admitted looking Gabriella straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean Taylor? Who is it?" Gabi asked in a worried tone.

"It's Troy"

Gabriella's heart leaped into her throat "Troy Bolton?" she asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Yes" Taylor said nodding.

Troy and Gabriella had dated in high school. He was her first love and she was his. When Troy left for college (he was one year ahead of Gabriella), Troy's personality changed and he became a self centered jerk. After a few months of Troy being away, Gabriella found out that Troy had cheated on her with Kelly, one of the cheerleaders for the basketball team.

"Why didn't you just tell me?' Gabriella asked with a shaky voice.

"Gabi, I know he caused you a lot of pain and I know how you get when people talk about him. I just don't want you to have to see him and deal with him again." Taylor defended herself.

"Thank you Taylor. You are such a good friend. I don't know anybody else who would take in their emotional, hormonal, and pregnant friend in like this." Gabi said with tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

Just then Chad walked through the door. He treated Gabriella like a sister and they had remained close since high school.

"Baby Gabs!" he said coming over and hugging her." I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"Thanks for caring." She said

"Chad." Taylor said tossing him her key chain. " Just bring her stuff in and put it over there."

"You got it babe." He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Ugh, I'm so jealous of you Taylor. How did you score such a great guy? All I can seem to find is jerks who wouldn't do anything if it didn't benefit them."

"I will admit, Chad _is _perfect. But you know Gabi; you have been through so much bull crap with guys that your prince charming is bound to show up anytime now."

"Hopefully Ill be lucky and he will show up before I have this baby so I don't have to raise it by myself." Gabriella said quietly, almost to herself.

As Chad brought in boxes and bags, the girls sat on the floor taking things out and arranging them into piles.

Gabriella heard the door open another time. Without turning around she began to speak.

"Chad if you see the box with-" She stopped short as she turned to the doorway.

"Troy." She whispered flatly.

**A/N: There's Chapter 2. Review and give me some ideas. I can't promise to use ideas but if I feel like they could fit in somewhere, I will try.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time**

_**Gabriella heard the door open another time. Without turning around she began to speak.**_

"_**Chad if you see the box with-" She stopped short as she turned to the doorway.**_

"_**Troy." She whispered flatly.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"Gabriella, I heard you were here. I wasn't going to come but its been so long. How have you been?" Troy asked sincerely.

"You want to know how I've been? Ok lets see, after you dumped me for Kelly, you set me up with one of your dumb ass friends. He beat me and used me for three years. So, for once, I decided to be strong and leave. Now I have to live in fear that he is going to hunt me down and do something terrible." She said quickly with little inflection. "How have you been?"

"Oh wow. Uh, ok, I think im going to go help Chad bring some stuff in." he said quickly as he shuffled out the door.

"Chad, dude, I really messed up with her." Troy said as he opened the back drivers side door of Taylor's SUV.

"Yeah man, college really screwed you up. You really hurt her. Im not really sure that she is ready to be seeing you again."

"It's been, like, three years." Troy said

"I guess sometimes it takes longer for some wounds to heal." Chad reasoned

Troy slid a box out of the back seat. The top wasn't closed and inside he could see a couple of picture frames face down. He picked one up. It was of him and Gabriella after his final high school basketball game. They were looking at each other in a way that made it seem like nothing could ever break them apart. He brought it into the house and when he walked in he found only Taylor sitting on the floor.

"Where did Gabi go?" Troy asked quietly.

"She went to the bathroom. I don't know if she can handle seeing you right now. Maybe you should go." She answered.

"Oh, alright." He said with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry." Said Taylor, looking at the floor. "Oh, and Troy?" she said catching him right before he walked out the door, " Don't give up on her. I know that you've changed, but she doesn't realize that yet. Give her some time." Troy nodded and walked out the door.

Gabriella emerged from the bathroom wiping her face with a tissue.

"Is he gone?" she asked

"Yeah. Hey girl, I think you need some sleep." Taylor said as she led Gabriella into the only bedroom.

"Isn't this your room?" Gabi asked her

"Yeah, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. You need this more than I do."

Gabriella laid down on the bed and began sobbing hysterically into the pillow.

"Shh, its going to be alright. I'll be there to help get you through this." She said to Gabriella ask she stroked her hair. She sat on the bed with Gabriella until the crying subsided and she fell asleep.

Taylor walked into the living room and no sooner, she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it a little bit, leaving the chain lock on.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" a drunken Spencer yelled through the crack.

"She isn't here. Please leave." Taylor said holding her ground.

"Oh yeah? Then why can I see her stuff all over your floor?" He yelled.

Taylor subconsciously stepped to the side blocking the view of her living room with her body. "Please don't yell. I have a child sleeping in the bedroom and you will wake him up." She lied solidly without any hesitation.

"Alright. But you will be seeing more of me. Don't go thinking that I'm going to give up on her that easy. Oh, and if you see your slutty best friend, let her know that rent's gunna be due in a week and a half." He said as he staggered down the walkway.

Taylor shut the door, locked both locks, walked into the kitchen, grabbed her phone, and dialed Chad's number.

"Hey babe." He answered

"Hi Chad." She said. "I'm really worried about Gabriella."

"Hun, you take such good care of her. She has been through breakups before. With your help it will be a breeze. I mean, come on, it can't be much worse than the breakup with Troy." He assured her.

"No, Chad, The circumstances are much different this time." Taylor said

"Why? It seems like it would be easy for her to leave that horrible jerk." He asked, confused.

"Well, for one thing, Gabi is pregnant with Spencer's child."

"Oh My God Taylor. Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Chad questioned

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like there was a good time to bring it up. But worse than that, Spencer just showed up here demanding to see her."

"Did you let him see her?"

"Chad. Come on. Yeah, I let the furious, drunk, and abusive ex-boyfriend of my vulnerable and pregnant best friend." She said sarcastically. " I wish you would think every once and a while."

"Ok, I got it. Dumb question." Chad said realizing his stupidity. "So do you have any ideas about what you want to do about it?"

"I don't know. For right now, we will just have to lay low. I think I'm going to call the daycare and the restaurant and explain the situations and tell them that Gabriella probably won't be returning to work. Also, It might be a good idea to take her to the doctor to get a proper exam. All of this stress with Spencer and Troy can't possibly be good for her or the baby."

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan for right now. I guess I will come over tomorrow to check on you two. I love you baby."

"And I love you. Until tomorrow my love." Taylor said as they both hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad walked over to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water before plopping himself down on the couch next to Troy.

"Gabi's pregnant." Chad said trying to avoid eye contact with Troy.

"Great, there go my chances with her." Troy muttered without pulling his eyes from the football game on TV.

"Are you serious man? That isn't what's ruining your chances with her. You did that all yourself three years ago." Chad said

"Dude, I really just went crazy when I got to college. Really can you blame me? There were just so many options. I had to try out some new stuff, you know? Besides, she was still in high school. I definitely didn't ever expect her to find out."

"Troy, seriously, you are a corrupt man. She really loved you. She gave everything she had to that relationship and you blew it. Stop acting like some show-off around me, it doesn't work." He said shutting off the TV.

"Uh, I wish you weren't so right Chad." Troy said putting his hands on his head. "Seeing Gabriella tonight was…wow. She looked just like a beam of sun or something. I guess I never realized how much I missed her. Dumping her was the biggest mistake I have ever made."

"Well, it might be too late to redeem yourself now, but it could never hurt to try. You just really have to be careful with her this time though."

"Yeah. She has been through a lot in the last couple of days. I think I'll wait a few days and give her a call."

Troy got up and walked to his room. He pulled a book off of the shelf and flipped to the middle where a picture was sticking out. It was the same picture that he found while he was moving Gabriella's belongings, from his last high school basketball game. He touched it and sighed, remembering his feelings at that moment in time.

He brought it over to his nightstand and leaned it against his alarm clock so it would be the first thing he would see when he woke up in the morning

Meanwhile, back at Taylor's house, Gabi found herself not being able to sleep. She started going through one of the boxes that was near her bed. She pulled it closer and found the framed picture of her and Troy. She hugged it to her chest as a silent tear fell down her cheek.

**A/N: Okay. There we are. Will Troy and Gabriella be able to get back together? I think maybe so. Haha. I have some ideas but more reviews and ideas would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've just been trying to get into the whole flow of summer and lame crap like that. Also, I'm having a little bit of trouble with flow in my story. I have written about 3 more chapters that I haven't typed out yet so I know what is going to happen but I'm not sure where it's going to go from there. I have also written some events that are going to happen in the future but I think I just need some advice on some filler/fluffy stuff. I'll figure it out I'm sure but any help that I can get from everybody here is much appreciated!**

**LAST TIME**

_Meanwhile, back at Taylor's house, Gabi found herself not being able to sleep. She started going through one of the boxes that was near her bed. She pulled it closer and found the framed picture of her and Troy. She hugged it to her chest as a silent tear fell down her cheek._

Taylor woke up the next morning to the sounds of Gabriella throwing up in the bathroom.

"Gabs? Can I come in?"

"Mmmhmmm" Gabriella groaned.

Taylor walked in and found Gabriella hunched over the sink, brushing her teeth.

" I think maybe I need to get you to the doctor." Taylor said in a concerned tone.

"Nah, its just morning sickness, it happens to everybody. I'll be fine."

"Gabriella. I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn about this right now. You need to go get a doctor's evaluation anyway. Besides, you have had a pretty stressful night. You don't know what kind of anxiety that could have put on your baby."

"Alright, I give in. I wouldn't want to do anything to put my baby in jeopardy. Maybe we can even get a due date or find out if it's a boy or a girl." Gabriella said lighting up.

"Yeah that would be great." Taylor said relieved.

Gabriella heard her phone ringing and ran into the living room. She picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? You can't just walk out like that." Spencer barked into the phone.

"Yes I can and I did. I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Gabriella said trying to sound strong.

"Yeah right, you pay for my apartment. There is no way I'm going to leave you alone."

"I'm calling the land lord today to get that whole rent thing straightened out. I will no longer be supporting you. I think we both knew that this relationship wouldn't work out. Anyway, since I'm pregnant now, I can't be living in the environment that you provide for me."

"You are a bitch. I'm going to find you and you will be sorry that you just said that." He said quickly before he hung up.

Gabriella slowly moved the phone away from her face and closed it.

"It was him. He said that he is going to come and find me." Gabriella said weakly.

"Gabi, I think he knows that you are here. You aren't safe staying here." Taylor said wringing her hands.

"Wait, what makes you think he knows?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, he came by last night. He was drunk and he was yelling a lot. I think we need to get you out of here."

"Oh my God." Gabriella said, putting her hand to her face and beginning to cry. "I'm so scared of him Taylor."

Taylor walked over to Gabriella and wrapped her into a hug.

"Listen to me Gabi," Taylor said looking Gabriella straight in the eyes. "I will not let anything happen to you. We will think of something. How about you just go and turn on a movie and relax or something?"

Gabi picked out a romantic comedy and snuggled into the couch with a blanket and a bowl of cereal.

Taylor dialed Chad's phone and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hey you." Chad answered.

"Hi." She said shortly.

"Is something wrong babe? You sound weird."

"Actually, something is up. Spencer knows that Gabi is her and I'm really worried about how safe she is. He called her and was threatening her over the phone this morning."

"Oh, wow. That sounds bad. You know, this might be a shot in the dark, but maybe she could come over here and live with me and Troy for a little while." Chad suggested.

"Oooo, I don't know if Gabi being around Troy is a very good idea right now. You should have seen her last night when he showed up here. She pretty much lost her mind."

"Well, he really isn't around _that_ much. He goes to work everyday and he has basketball practice at night. I don't think it would be too hard for her to avoid him. I just think that she would be safer here. She will be a lot farther away from him and if for some reason he does find her and come over here, Troy and I would probably be able to defend her more than you would."

"You make a good point Chad. I still don't think that she will be the biggest fan of that idea, but I'll try and talk her into it." Taylor responded

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan for now. Love you."

"Yup, Love you too."

Taylor hung up the phone and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Gabriella was sitting on the couch, giggling at her movie.

"Hey Gabs. It looks like you are feeling a little better. Do you want anything while I'm up?"

"Nah, I think I'm good for right now. Come and watch the movie with me Taylor." Gabi said making her puppy dog face.

"Haha," laughed Taylor "How could I possibly resist that lovely face."

Taylor went over the couch and snuggled under the blanket with Gabi and they continued to watch their movie.

After the movie, Gabriella started to stand up to go to the kitchen and wash her breakfast dishes, but Taylor stopped her.

"Gabi, sit down, I need to talk to you about something for a quick second. I just talked to Chad and we were both kind of thinking that maybe you aren't exactly safe living here."

"What are you talking about; of course I'm safe here. Anywhere away from Spencer is safe."

"Yes, but we are pretty sure that he knows where you are."

"Oh," she whispered "So where will I go?"

"I know that this is sort of uh, well I don't know. Please hear me out before you say no. Ok?"

"Taylor, spit it out."

"Well, Chad and I think that maybe you would be safest if you went and moved in with him."

"Absolutely not. I will not live under the same roof as Troy Bolton. Taylor, I could hardly stand looking at his face for five seconds yesterday, never mind having to live with him." Gabriella said beginning to cry.

"Aw, Gabriella, please don't cry. It's going to be alright. This is all going to work out. If you really don't think that you can do it then you don't have to, but we just really think that it will be safer for you and your baby."

The girls heard the door slam and a second later, Chad walked into the living room.

"Hey, I went and picked up all of your paychecks- aw, what's the matter?" He asked as he went over to Gabriella and enveloped her in a hug.

"I just don't want to see Troy ever again. I don't mind you but I don't want to see Troy." She sobbed into his chest.

"Listen," Chad said as he lifted her chin, "We will make this situation completely bearable. You won't have to see Troy very much at all, I promise. And guess what else? You're off the hook with both of your jobs and the landlady. I talked with all of them and I even picked up your paychecks."

"Well, with service like that, how could you possibly turn down the offer?" Taylor said grinning.

"I guess I can't hide from Troy forever." Gabriella sighed, "Thank you both for being so fantastic. You have completely dropped everything for me. I love you so much."

"Are you ready to move? I brought my truck if you have stuff ready." Chad offered.

"Well, most of my things are still in the boxes, I didn't get the chance to unpack much of it."

The three of them packed Gabriella's belongings into Chad's truck and drove the twenty minutes to Chad and Troy's apartment.

A/N: pLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS AND ADVICE. sORRY THAT THIS IS ALL IN cAPS BUT, MY COMPUTER IS BEING SO INCREDIBLY STUPID AND ITS NOT LETTING ME WRITE ANYTHING IN LOWERCASE. (i ALREADY CHECKED THE CAPS LOCK HAHA.) so, YEAH MY COMPUTER IS A PIECE OF JUNK. tHANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all!! It's been forever and I'm sorry about that. Here is the next chapter and I hope everybody likes it! P.S I haven't been putting dates on each of these chapters because I just got all of that stuff figured out (like when she is having the baby and stuff so its more accurate). This day (including this chapter and the last chapter) is December 8****th**** 2012. It is Gabriella's 7****th**** week of pregnancy.**

Last time:

_The three of them packed Gabriella's belongings into Chad's truck and drove the twenty minutes to Chad and Troy's apartment._

Chad pulled into the parking space marked APT. 22.

"Well, here we are. Should we bring in everything now?" Chad asked

"No, I don't think all of it needs to go in right now, but why don't we all just carry as much as we can right now and get the rest later." Gabriella suggested. She put her backpack on her back and went to grab a box.

"Here, take this instead." said Taylor handing Gabriella a pillow and picking up the box.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You guys are treating me like I can't take care of myself."

"No, we are just looking out for you." Said a smiling Chad who was carrying two boxes and a garbage bag. "The apartment is up the stairs and the first door on the right if you want to head up. I'll be right behind you with the key."

When all three of them had reached the apartment door, Chad put the boxes down and put the key in the lock. Gabriella walked in and found herself in a little foyer area which had three small steps leading up to a living room connected to a dining room. The space had white carpeting and was immaculately clean.

"Wow, it's really clean in here." Gabriella whispered to Taylor.

"I take care of this part most of the time. The bedrooms are a completely different story." She said rolling her eyes.

The miniscule kitchen was separated from the dining room with a counter which held a phone, two iPods, and a stack of mail. Along side the kitchen ran a hallway which had two bedrooms on the left and two bathrooms on the right.

"Um, Chad, is he here?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"I don't know let me check. TROY!" Yelled Chad.

"What?" said a groggy Troy emerging from his bedroom wearing only a pair of green plaid pajama pants. "Oh, Taylor, Gabriella, hi, I didn't know that you two were here."

"Yeah, actually Gabriella is going to be staying here for a little while." Chad said quickly.

"Uh, alright then. Thanks for filling me in." The four stood for an awkward few seconds until Troy broke the silence. "Hey, why don't I make dinner for all of us tonight?"

"Troy, what a generous offer. That sounds wonderful, thank you." Taylor said

Gabriella cleared her throat as if she was very uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." She said as she rummaged through one of the boxes and pulled out her shower bag, a towel, and some clothes.

"You can use my bathroom." Chad offered "It's the second door on the right."

"Thank you." Gabriella murmured as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Holy shit that was really awkward." Chad said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yeah I hope that her living here isn't as uncomfortable as that was. Thanks for telling me by the way." Troy said making a face at Chad

"Sorry dude. It was just a spur of the moment thing. Don't sweat it." Chad said

"Yeah, she will get used to seeing you around Troy. It's probably a good idea that all four of us be together for dinner tonight so she can warm up to you a little." Taylor replied

"Speaking of dinner, I think I'll make lasagna or something. I have to call my mom and get her recipe." Troy said.

"Oh, actually Gabriella makes really fantastic lasagna. Maybe you two can make it together." Taylor suggested.

"We'll have to see if she can be in the same room as me without having a breakdown." Troy said looking at Taylor.

Just then Gabriella burst out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a brown and light blue striped polo shirt. There were tears streaming down her face and she was in hysterical sobs.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Taylor panicked as she ran over to her.

"I- really- wanted- to – look- pretty- tonight." She sobbed, trying to catch her breath.

"You're beautiful Gabi. What are you talking about? Taylor asked, clearly confused.

"These are my sexy jeans and I always look good in them." Gabriella explained, still crying but calming down quite a bit.

"I don't think I follow. They look fine to me." Taylor said in a somewhat apologetic tone.

Gabriella lifted her shirt up a little bit in the front to reveal her brown belly. She had an almost non existent bump low down on her abdomen, but it was just large enough for her to prevent her from buttoning her pants.

Taylor, Chad, and Troy all giggled a little bit at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Well Gabs, that's what happens when you get pregnant." Chad said, trying to stifle laughter.

"Don't worry girl." Taylor said shooting a glance at Chad. "Once you get a little bit settled, we can go and buy you some new clothes that will accommodate your tummy."

"Shit, I really wanted to wear these pants tonight." Gabriella pouted.

"Actually Gabriella, I know a little trick." Troy said as he opened a drawer next to the sink and pulled out a rubber band. "When my sister got pregnant the first time she used to do this to make her pants last a little longer."

Troy held the rubber band out to Gabriella, but she looked at him with a face that said "_What am I supposed to do with that_?"

"Oh, uh, OK. Let me show you?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella nodded hesitantly. Although he was very hesitant, Troy bolded and knelt in front of Gabriella. He slid the rubber band through the button hole then looped both ends around the button. For a second, the back of Troy's hand grazed Gabriella's bare stomach. Troy and Gabriella simultaneously felt a chill course through their bodies and wondered if the other had felt the same thing. They stayed perfectly still for a few seconds which felt like several minutes.

"There you go." Troy said breaking the silence and standing in front of Gabriella." Gabi's 'sexy pants' are back in business."

"You haven't called me Gabi since we broke up." She said quietly, never breaking eye contact.

"Alright," Taylor piped up, "I'm going to run down to the grocery store and pick up some stuff for dinner. Chad why don't you come and help me?"

"We need like two things, why do I have to come?" Chad asked as he settled into the couch. "I wanted to watch the game."

"There might be too much for me to carry or I might get a flat tire on the way there." Taylor said through clenched teeth, frustrated that Chad didn't pick up on her hints.

"Oh, right" Chad said jumping off of the couch.

Taylor and Chad hurried out the door leaving Troy and Gabriella standing silently in the living room.

"Yeah, that wasn't obvious at all." Troy said, shattering the silence.

"Tell me about it." Gabriella replied, still not able to meet his gaze. "Thanks for helping me with my pants. Pregnancy has been a real bitch so far."

"Yup, no problem. So…we are going to make lasagna together. That's pretty cool." Troy said, trying to cover up the uncomfortable situation.

"Troy lets be honest. I'm pretty sure that Taylor didn't just pull that little stunt to leave us here talking about lasagna." Gabi said.

"I guess your right." Troy said with his head down.

" Listen, I'll be the first person to say, I'm not your biggest fan and I can hardly stand in the same room as you without crying so I really don't know how I'm going to be able to live with you again." She said with a quaking voice.

The words stung Troy. "Oh, wow. I really don't know how to respond to that."

"You don't have to say anything at all. Just understand." Gabriella pleaded

"Gabi-Gabriella, I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry. You were the first girl that I really loved and I haven't really loved anyone since."

"What about Kelly?" Gabriella said sharply

Troy took a breath and closed his eyes; he knew this would be brought up in time. "I was with her for the wrong reasons. Besides, what I felt for her didn't even compare to what I felt for you. It's just that when I got to college, I spun out of control. I was there for the parties and fun, and unfortunately, that came with other girls. But I've matured a lot since we last saw each other. I have a job and I'm more responsible."

"Troy, do you realize that you set me up with Spencer?" Gabriella asked, clearly hurting.

"Yeah, I thought that he was a decent guy." Troy said breaking eye contact.

"Well, you thought wrong Troy. Because of him, I am lost and pregnant. I have nobody. You are not a responsible adult and I'm sick of listening to your bullshit stories about how you've changed." She made her way over the couch and sat down.

"Don't say that you have nobody." Troy said sternly. "You know that I would do anything for you."

"Troy, that's a lie."

"I will prove it to you." Troy pleaded as he moved closer to the couch. "You are going to stay here until that baby is born and I promise that Spencer is not going to come near you and you will never have to life a finger. I will protect you and take care of you."

"I think that's a load of bull-" As Gabriella began to stand, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor…

**A/N: There we are. It's getting more and more dramatic every chapter! Anyway, this is where my ideas are starting to slow down. It's really early, I know, but usually when I write stories, they are completely out of order and I have to find ways to put them together so I just need some filler ideas. So far, the reviews have been just gorgeous. I love all of you who are reading and reviewing. THANKS SOOOOO MUCH!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next installment of "Come What May". Sorry for the cliffy at the end of last chapter, I just had to! I got some chapter ideas from****may-angel-star. Thank you SO much.**

Last time:

"_I think that's a load of bull-" As Gabriella began to stand, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor…_

"Oh Shit!" Yelled Troy as he dropped to his knees next to Gabriella. He instinctively felt her neck for a pulse and was relieved to feel her heart beating. "Alright, you are going to be fine, you are going to wake up and you and the baby will be fine." Troy said Gabriella as he took Gabriella into his arms bridal style. He was talking to Gabriella not only for her but also to convince himself that everything would be alright.

Just then, Taylor and Chad walked through the door and up the stairs.

"Oh my God Troy, what did you do to her?!" Taylor screamed as she ran over to Gabriella and put her hands on Gabriella's face.

"She just fell, I didn't do anything!" Troy said defending himself. "I'm going to take her to the emergency room. Chad, call the hospital and tell them that we are on our way."

Taylor jogged over to the door and opened it for Troy who proceeded to carry Gabriella down the stairs and over to Taylor's SUV. Chad got into the front seat, while Taylor got into the back. Troy put Gabriella into the back and rested her head on Taylor's lap. He quickly got into the drivers seat and peeled out of the parking lot.

After about a minute and a half in the car, Taylor noticed Gabriella's eyes flutter open.

"Gabi!" Taylor whispered. "Don't panic. You fainted and we are on the way to the hospital. Just lie down and relax."

Gabriella tried to sit up. "No, we don't need to go the hospital. I'm fine. Please just turn around."

"Absolutely not." Taylor insisted. "We aren't far, stop being stubborn. You don't only have yourself to worry about now. You have to worry about that baby."

"I'm going to be a horrible mother." Gabriella said as tears began to stream down her face. "I'm so selfish, I don't even think of my baby."

Gabi buried her head into Taylor's shoulder and sobbed. "Shhhh, you will be fine." Taylor said, trying to comfort her friend.

A few minutes later, Troy pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"You two can take her in and I'll go park the car." Chad offered

"Thanks man." Troy said as he lifted Gabriella out of the back of the car. Taylor had run in and found a vacant wheel chair which Troy gently placed Gabriella in. Taylor took over and pushed Gabriella through the sliding doors into the waiting room.

"This is Gabriella Montez. We called and said that she was coming. She is pregnant." Taylor spoke to the woman behind the counter.

"Alright, someone just needs to fill out this paper work. I think we have a doctor who can see her right away if you just take her over to that curtain over there." The receptionist replied.

Taylor dropped Gabriella off with the nurse and she and Troy went and sat down in the waiting room to wait for Chad. As soon as Taylor had finished filling out Gabriella's personally information she went over to the curtain to check on her best friend.

Some of the color had returned to Gabriella's face and she was lying on a hospital bed while a nurse adjusted the IV sticking out of her arm.

"Hey, is she going to be alright?" Taylor asked the nurse quietly.

"Well, it was very clear that she was dehydrated so we put in the IV right away. It seems like stress has played some part in this little episode as well. The doctor hasn't actually come yet to check her out all the way. I'm not sure if she will have to be admitted or not. You are welcome to stay here with her though." The nurse explained to Taylor.

Taylor nodded to the nurse and she walked over to Gabriella's side. She took hold of Gabriella's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "You are going to be fine and so is your baby." She said reassuringly to Gabriella. "Troy is really worried you know?"

"Don't mention his name to me. I hate Troy Bolton. We were fighting when you left." Gabriella said as she turned her head away from Taylor.

"You should think about forgiving him. He really cares about you. Who knows what kind of situation you would be in right now if he wasn't there when you fainted." Taylor unsuccessfully tried to convince Gabriella. She turned her head away from Taylor pretending not to hear her best friend defend Troy.

She turned her head back when she heard the curtain be pulled back. A small, dark skinned woman walked in and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Doctor Russo. Gabriella, I want to move you to a room to check you out more thoroughly just because of the pregnancy. We will be able to see from there if you need to be admitted."

Taylor and Dr. Russo helped Gabriella back into the wheelchair and pushed the chair and the IV hanger down the hall to a room labeled "Exam Room 5".

"I'm going to go wait with the boys while you are in here. Alright?" Taylor suggested

Gabriella nodded as Taylor left the room.

Taylor walked back down the hallway and joined the boys in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Troy asked eagerly as soon as he spotted Taylor walk around the corner.

"She is doing a lot better. The nurse said that it was stress and dehydration so she has an IV in right now. She just went into the exam room with the Doctor so I guess that they just have to check on the baby then determine if she has to stay overnight or anything like that." Taylor updated the guys.

"I feel so bad. We were fighting when she passed out." Troy said as he put his head in his hands.

A second later, Dr. Russo rounded the corner. "Is there a Troy here for Gabriella Montez?" she asked the people in the waiting room.

Troy stood up. He looked questioningly at Taylor who just looked at him and shrugged.

"Are you sure she asked for Troy, not Taylor?" Troy asked as he followed Dr. Russo down the hallway.

"Yes. She asked to see Troy. I'm positive." The doctor responded.

She quickly knocked and pushed the door open.

Troy saw Gabriella lying down on the table with the IV in her arm and her hand resting on her lower stomach.

"Troy, Dr. Russo said that my baby is alive because of you. I wanted you to be here when I saw it for the first time." Gabriella said, not making any eye contact.

"Alright, Troy, you can have a seat in that chair right over there then we can get started." Said the doctor.

As Troy took a seat, Gabriella lifted her shirt up for the doctor. Dr. Russo squeezed an ample amount of ultrasound gel on Gabriella's stomach then pulled out her wand and turned the lights off.

She moved the wand around and looked for the fetus on the monitor.

"Why can't I hear the heart beating?" Gabriella questioned worriedly.

"It's a little bit early to heart the fetal heartbeat. You are at about seven weeks right now. Usually we can get the heartbeat around week nine." The doctor explained. She stopped moving the wand on a spot that looked like a peanut. "Ah, there we go. Miss Montez, that there is you baby. Do you see it?"

"Oh my God. Yes I see it. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" she asked while trying to hold back tears.

"No, I can't tell. It is in a strange position right now. Oh wait- " She stopped abruptly and moved her wand around a little more.

"What, what do you see." Gabriella asked eagerly as she picked her head up to look closer at the monitor.

"Oh, nope sorry to scare you. I thought I saw something but I guess it was just a glitch with the machine." The doctor explained. She continued to move the wand around Gabriella's belly.

"Wow Gabriella. That is pretty amazing." Troy managed to speak.

"Thank you for saving my baby Troy." Gabriella said as she reached her hand out. She took Troy's hand in hers and the two of them continued to marvel at the miracle growing inside of Gabriella.

**A/N: No cliffy this time! Haha. I loved reading your reviews last time. Reading reviews is one of my favorite parts of this whole process. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope everybody likes the way this story is headed. Constructive criticism and advice is always welcome. If you like the story review and spread the word. I love you all!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody. Sorry it takes me so long to update my story. Even though its summer, I'm still wicked busy so I don't get a whole lot of time to sit and write. I'm also a little slow on this one because I didn't get very many reviews last time. It's seriously easier to write when I get more reviews, weird I know. **

_Last time:_

"_Thank you for saving my baby Troy." Gabriella said as she reached her hand out. She took Troy's hand in hers and the two of them continued to marvel at the miracle growing inside of Gabriella._

December 8th 2012 7:00 PM

Troy and Gabriella left the exam room and rejoined Taylor and Chad who had been sitting patiently in the waiting room.

"Dr. Russo said that I didn't have to stay overnight. I guess the IV did the trick. I feel so much better." Gabriella explained to Taylor while the boys went out to the parking lot to get the car.

"That's great. Did she say anything about the baby?" Taylor asked eagerly as they walked out of the sliding doors into the parking lot to wait for Chad to pull the car around.

"Well, she said that it's healthy so far. It is too early to hear the heart beat and she couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl."

"Are you and Troy ok now?" Taylor asked suddenly as if she hadn't been paying any attention to what Gabriella had been saying. "I'm sorry, it's just that, you asked for him and just a few minutes earlier you were talking about how mad you were with him…I just thought, maybe."

"I thought, maybe I owed it to him. The doctor said that Troy saved my baby." Gabriella spoke hesitantly. "I'm not over this whole Troy thing, no way. I just thought that maybe he deserved some kind of thanks, that's all."

Chad pulled the car to the front doors of the hospital and the girls got in, not saying another word for the ride home. When Chad pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, everybody piled out of the car.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy yelled as he ran to the other side of the car to Gabriella. He scooped her into his arms as if she was a bride about to be carried over the threshold.

"Troy, what the hell are you doing?" Gabi yelled at him.

"Right before you passed out I promised you that I would take care of you until that baby is born and I intend to keep that promise to the fullest extent." He told her with a goofy grin plastered across his face as if he was awaiting her approval.

Gabriella sighed and a small smile crept onto her lips. Giving in, she wrapped her arm around Troy's neck and he carried her up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Gabs, you should probably go lay down. I'll make you something to eat and bring it in to you." Taylor offered as Troy set her down in the living room.

"Uh, I don't know where I sleep." Gabriella said, reminding the group that it was her first night at her new home.

"Oh, you are going to sleep in my room. First door on the left." Troy said

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked uncertainly.

"Yup. I'm a guy, I can sleep anywhere. The couch pulls out, I'll be fine." Troy said reassuring her.

Gabriella walked to the door and pushed it open. She saw a messy bed, a desk, a TV, and a bookshelf, just like any normal bedroom. It smelled just like she had remembered Troy smelling in high school. It was hard to explain but it was a scent that she would be able to recognize anywhere. She went and sat down on the unmade bed and took a breath. On the nightstand, in front of the alarm clock, she noticed the picture of her and Troy from the last basketball game. As she lay back on the bed a million thoughts ran through her mind. A silent tear fell down her cheek just before she was snapped back to reality by a knock at the door.

"Yeah, come in." Gabriella said quickly sitting up in the bed.

Troy walked in carrying a tray. "Taylor made this for you." He said, setting the modest dinner of soup and bread on the bed.

They sat quietly for a few seconds before Troy began speaking. "Maybe we can talk about this."

"Yeah, I think I might be ready." Gabriella said taking a deep breath and wiping the tears off of her face. "I have that picture too." She said pointing toward his nightstand.

"I know. I saw it when I was helping Chad move your stuff into Taylor's. I love that picture."

"Me too." Gabriella replied.

"I don't know if it's too soon but I'm just going to come right out and ask you, do you think its possible that we could ever try again?" Troy asked quietly.

"Yes and no." Gabriella answered. "I mean, it's a little soon I think, but never say never."

Troy smiled. "You know, I have changed a ton. It's been 5 years. I've realized the truly important things in a relationship since we broke up."

"How?" Gabriella asked shortly

"What do you mean?" Troy asked

"I mean, how do you realize the important things when you can't seem to make a relationship last?" Gabriella questioned

"That's just it. They didn't last because they were all wrong. I wasn't in love with any of those girls. It was all about the parties, I was young, stupid, and hormonal." Gabriella laughed. "Honestly Gabi, I thought that you wouldn't figure it out, but I forgot how smart you are. I learned what a relationship needed by being in several that didn't have the right stuff."

"Did you love me Troy?"

"Gabriella. Of course I loved you. I still love you."

Gabriella sharply took in a breath when she heard him say the words. "I loved you too." She looked at her hands sitting in her lap. "I think I might still love you, but I'm afraid of it."

"I will wait for you until you are ready. I promise." Troy leaned over and gave Gabriella a quick peck on the cheek.

Troy tried to look at Gabriella but all she could do was sit and let the whole situation sink in.

"You need to eat." Said Troy after a pregnant pause. He pushed himself from the bed and began to walk over to the door.

"Wait Troy. Don't leave yet." Gabriella said. She got off of the bed and moved toward Troy. She draped her arms around Troy's neck and pressed her lips to his.

A/N: Alright, there we are. I'm a little bit frustrated about how quickly this relationship has ended up moving. I wanted it to be really drawn out but I guess we will deal with that. Things are looking up for Troy and Gabi right now but they will definitely be running into a lot more roadblocks. I love to hear from all of you so keep reading, reviewing, and spreading the word. Thanks in advance.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry its been so long. I seriously have no time to sit and write, honestly, its hard for me to find time to do simple things like eat and shower. Thanks for all of the reviews; they're very encouraging to read. I do just want to say, getting a ton of "reviews" that just say "when are you updating?" or "update faster" aren't going to make me move any faster. I write when I have time and that's rare so I apologize for keeping you all waiting.**

Last time:

"_Wait Troy. Don't leave yet." Gabriella said. She got off of the bed and moved toward Troy. She draped her arms around Troy's neck and pressed her lips to his._

**Saturday December 8****th**** 2012 9:00 PM**

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door and quickly parted. Taylor poked her head through the door and saw Gabriella sitting on the bed and Troy standing next to her.

"Hey, I'm going to head out. They want me at the office tomorrow morning to get some stuff ready for Monday." Taylor said making a face.

"Oh, alright." Gabriella said as she walked out into the living room. "Taylor, thank you so much for everything. I owe you big time."

"You know it's not a problem. I would do anything to make sure you and the little bundle are safe and happy." Taylor assured Gabriella, giving her a hug.

"Little bundle. You come up with the oddest phrases." Gabriella said laughing. "I'll see you later Taylor, thanks again."

Taylor turned and kissed Chad then walked out the door. Troy had come out of the bedroom and was standing behind Gabriella.

"Yo Chad, I guess I'm going to crash on the couch tonight. Can you help me pull it out?" Troy asked.

"No guys. I'm invading your home. Let me sleep on the couch." Gabriella insisted.

"Gabriella, you need to rest. Go into Troy's room and get a goodnight sleep. Don't worry about Troy's sleeping arrangements. He could sleep standing up if he had to." Chad said smiling.

"Alright" Gabriella giggled. She turned and walked into Troy's room and shut the door behind her.

"Yeah man, I have to go to practice early tomorrow morning so I'm going to head to my room." Chad said as he walked down the hall to the second door on the right.

Troy lay down on the couch and tried to observe all of the thoughts going through his head. _Did that really just happen? Does she still love me? She kissed ME. Are we back together? Are we going to tell people? Did she mean that or was it just hormones? _

He got up and walked to the door of his room where Gabriella was. He slowly pushed the door open and whispered "Are you sleeping?"

He heard Gabriella stir then speak. "No. I can't fall asleep. I've been thinking too much." Her voice was hoarse and Troy could tell that she had obviously been crying.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

Gabriella responded with a loud sniffle and a hiccup. "I'm sorry Troy"

"You don't have to apologize for anything." He said

Troy walked over to the bed and sat down. He reached across his desk and grabbed a tissue from the box on top of his computer, then extended his hand an touched Gabriella softly on her damp cheek.

"Lay down." She said quietly.

"Gabi, should we talk about what just happened?" Troy asked.

"No. Don't talk right now. Just lay down. Just lie down and hold me. I need someone to just hold me right now." She sobbed softly.

Troy swung his legs onto the bed. Gabriella moved in closer to him as he put his arm around her tiny body. He could feel her shaking with sobs.

"Shhhh." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

"_How could I have ever let her go?"_ Troy thought to himself. He could feel her back against his stomach and the smell of her hair was still the same as it had always been. He noticed her breathing become soft and rhythmic as she drifted off to sleep. For the first night in several years, Troy Bolton fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short but time was limited and so were ideas. I just felt like I had to post something before people started getting too mad. This chappie was a little lame but they will get better when I have more time to think and write. Thanks to those who read even though I'm horrible and never update. Haha.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello all. I know it's been like 5 months and I probably have no readers left but whatever, I'll post this anyway. This I guess could be classified as part one of this chapter because really nothing happens and the next part is where it starts getting interesting, but I'm saving that next part for a later time. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 9th 7:00 AM

Gabriella opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself alone in her bed. "_Wasn't Troy in bed with me last night_?" She thought to her self "_Either I was dreaming or I was out cold and I didn't hear him get up_" She rolled over and pulled herself out of the bed and rummaged through a heap of clothes on the floor. She picked up a red hoodie and yanked it over her head and stuck her feet into a pair of slippers before walking out the door. She walked into the living room to see Troy sprawled out on the pull out couch, mouth open and breathing heavily. Her stomach grumbled at her begging to be fed. As she moved into the kitchen, she heard Troy stirring in his sleep. She cautiously opened the cabinets looking for food and trying not to wake Troy.

"Morning Sunshine" Gabriella jumped back and let out a little yelp. Troy was standing in the kitchen in a white undershirt and plaid pajama pants grinning at Gabriella.

"Holy Crap. You scared me. Did I wake you up?" She asked softly.

"Eh, not really…Nice sweatshirt." He said eyeing the borrowed piece of clothing.

Gabriella looked down then realized that she had put in on without asking. "Oh, Sorry. I just thought-"

"Gabi, its fine. So, do you want me to make you something for breakfast?" he offered.

"Do you know how to cook?" she asked hesitantly

"Well, I can pretty much make eggs. It doesn't really get much more complex than that." He said shrugging.

"Alright, eggs sound fine."

"Go relax, I'll bring them to you" He urged her.

Gabriella agreed then went to take a seat on the pulled out couch. A few minutes later Troy came over with a steaming plate of eggs and a couple of pieces of toast.

"Mmm this looks so good." As she started eating, Troy made himself comfortable on the other side of the couch. "Wanna bite?" Gabriella asked, holding out a forkful of food.

"Nah, I'm alright thanks." He said

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Troy finally spoke. "Sorry I got out of bed this morning. I wanted to be back out here before Chad went to work."

"Why?" She asked

"I don't know. I guess so he wouldn't think we were in bed together. You know how people jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, I don't want them to think that we are more than we actually are."

"Gabi, what exactly are we anyway?" Troy asked hesitantly

"Well, we are on the road to recovery I guess. Maybe? In any case, I still don't want to say anything to Taylor and Chad until we are a little more concrete."

"Yeah, you make a good point." He paused for a second. "God, it's been so long I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"Sure it's been long but I haven't changed that much. I feel like you've come a lot further that I have. That's for sure." Gabriella said.

"You know, college does stuff to people. It was really an awakening for me. I went to play basketball but I got kicked off of the team because I partied too much and my grades were bad. But, I bet you were a huge college success. What was your GPA?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Actually, I didn't finish college." She said as she munched on a piece of toast.

"Are you serious?! You were salutatorian and voted most likely to succeed. Why didn't you finish?" Troy said stunned.

"It was a combination of a lot of things, one thing right after another. My mom died at the beginning of my sophomore year so I was trying to pay for it by myself. I was also paying for the apartment that Spencer and I lived in. He never worked so it got to be too much for me and I just had to drop out."

"Gabriella, I had no idea. I'm so sorry about your mom." Troy said sincerely.

"Yeah, it was a pretty tough time. I wanted to go back to school again starting in January. I was actually accepted to NYU, but then I had to go get myself pregnant. So, I guess I'm not going now." She said shrugging.

"Well, you could. Just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you can't go to school." Troy suggested.

"I don't deserve it. As weird as it sounds, I really love school and I feel like it should be a reward for me. It would just be so complicated living in the city with a baby and trying to put myself through college."

"Hey, is that your phone?" Troy asked.

"Crap, Yeah." Gabriella said as she pulled herself off of the couch and hopped over to the table where she could hear a soft tinkling noise coming from her purse.

"Hey Taylor"

"Hey Girl" Taylor responded. "Did you make it through the night alright?"

"Psh, yeah, I'm fine." Gabriella laughed. "Troy just made me breakfast."

"Well, that was nice of him. OK, so I'm coming over right now and we are going to go and buy you some stuff."

"Oh, alright. I'll be ready in a few." Gabi said.

"Okeydokey, bye Gabs."

Gabriella hung up and made her way back into the bedroom. She hoisted a black garbage bag onto the bed and started rummaging though. Five minutes later she emerged wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a light blue, long sleeved shirt. She heard the door open and Taylor walked through just as she slipped her sneakers on in the living room.

"Ready to get going?" Taylor asked.

"Where are you girls off to?" Troy questioned.

"Oh, just out and about." Gabriella answered.

"Do you know when you will be back?"

"Probably a few hours, it depends." Taylor said.

"So, I guess I will see you when you get back?" Troy asked.

"Mmhm. Bye." Gabriella said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 9 1:00 PM

"That little skirt that we got you is really cute." Said Taylor as she sipped on her diet coke.

"It won't be cute on me for too long. I'm going to grow so fast." Gabriella responded.

"Ah, the joys of pregnant! I'm just glad it's you and not me." Said Taylor laughing.

"Oh, thanks a lot." Said Gabriella as she squeezed a lemon wedge into her water. "I'm really frustrated about my clothes not fitting already. I never thought I would grow out of my cute jeans. Good think Troy was there to fix them up for me last night, right?"

"Mmm, speaking of Troy, what's up with you two?" Taylor asked while picking at her salad.

"Uh," Said Gabriella as she stuffed a forkful of lettuce into her mouth.

"Wow, nice job trying to dodge that subject." Taylor said sarcastically.

"I just don't really know what's going on with us." Said Gabriella avoiding eye contact.

"Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah, its just that he is so ready to jump into this whole thing and I'm still so unsure about him. Andwekissedlastnight." Gabriella said quickly while stuffing her mouth again.

"Excuse me?" Said Taylor wide eyed. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

Gabriella nodded and giggled. "Yeah, I don't really know what happened but it just happened so fast and it felt so right. Then I was crying and he came and slept in bed with me but nothing happened then we talked some more this morning…" she rambled quickly.

Taylor averted her eyes and just nodded.

"It's weird but it's like I'm forgetting all of the stuff he did to me." Gabriella gushed.

She looked over at Taylor who had her chin resting on her hand and a pensive look in her eyes.

"Taylor?" Gabriella asked. "Did you just hear me?"

Taylor sighed. "Yes, I heard you but are you sure about this whole Troy thing?"

"I don't know. He was the first guy that I ever loved and its all just rushing back."

"He was so bad to you before. What if he hasn't changed?"

"He has." Gabriella responded shortly. "Why are you all of a sudden against this?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." Taylor defended.

"Is there something that you know that I should know or something? Yesterday you were urging me to give him a second chance and now I'm confused." Gabriella said on the brink of tears.

"No, it's just…I, uh, I don't know." Taylor said shaking her head.

"Taylor, I'm trying to understand."

"Have you talked to him, like, in all honesty?"

"Well, yeah. We talked. I guess." Gabriella said looking out the window.

"I guess I just didn't expect you to fall for him so quickly again. I don't want to you to jump into something too fast."

"Alright, I'll give it some time I guess. Thanks for looking out for me."

Taylor reached into her purse and checked the time on her phone.

"It's getting late, we should get going." She said as she threw a wad of cash on the table and started sliding out of the booth. Gabriella rummaged through her purse and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill and chucked it on the table as she briskly followed Taylor out of the restaurant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope it doesn't take me this long to update again, but we never do really know. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Crap. I haven't written in a very long time. I apologize. I feel awful. I just finished high school and I leave for Army basic training in two days so I have had so much on my plate. I have had a little bit of pressure to update and I know that I won't be able to write when I'm in training so I figured that I owed it to myself and what readers I have left to do a little bit more writing.**

--

December 9th 3:00 PM

"Guys, we're home!" Taylor yelled as she shut the door to he apartment behind her.

"We're in here!" The girls heard Troy voice coming from Chad's bedroom.

Gabriella walked through the dining room and into Troy's bedroom to drop off her plethora of shopping bags. Taylor continued into Chad's room where she found Troy and Chad overly relaxed on beanbag chairs sipping beers and watching basketball on TV.

"What the hell is your deal Troy?" Taylor whispered intensely.

"What are you talking about?" Troy said, leaning forward and putting his beer bottle down on the bookshelf beside him.

"You know she is super emotional and you are leading her on." Taylor responded pointing an accusing finger at Troy.

"I'm not leading her on….Jesus Taylor. Calm down." Troy said as he sat back and shifted his focus back to the game on TV.

"Are you kidding me Troy!? You are leading her on. At this moment, you and I are both aware that you are in no position to be telling her that you two are going to be fine. I think you have some things to deal with before you go making promises that you two are getting back together." Taylor said in a hushed tone as she sat down on the bed with her back to the door.

"I'm not sure I know what you are referring to…And who says we are going to get back together?" Troy said without moving his eyes from the television set in front of him.

"Well, first of all, Gabriella said you are going to get back together. She said that you seemed ready to jump back in and she totally agrees. And I'm referring to your girlfriend Troy." Taylor said sharply.

"My girlfriend?" Troy said as he looked at the floor.

"Last I checked, you hadn't broken it off with Kelly yet." Taylor whispered.

"Taylor, you have no business in the relationship I have with Kelly." Troy said biting the inside of his lip.

"Troy, when your relationship has the potential to hurt my best friend, then yes, it absolutely is my business." Taylor said.

"Tay, Troy is right. You can't protect Gabi forever." Chad piped in.

"Troy, do you honestly have any intention of being done with Kelly and trying to make things work out with Gabriella?" Taylor said completely ignoring Chad.

"Shit. This is complicated. Yes. I think." Troy managed to say through a cracking voice.

"Well, which relationship means more to you?" Taylor asked, looking Troy directly in the eyes.

"Taylor, if it was that easy, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I have a long history with both of them. Gabriella was my first love…but I lost her. Then I found Kelly. And I do feel like I fell in love with her. I still love Kelly. But honestly, I don't see myself being with her forever. She and I have lost what we had; I love her more as a sister now than as a girlfriend. But Gabriella…originally I thought that I just wanted to be with her forever because she was my first, now I realize that I could really spend my life with her." Troy said honestly.

"Well then Troy, I would suggest ending it with Kelly and telling Gabi how you really feel about her." Taylor said reaching for Chad's beer and taking a sip.

"I know. That would definitely be the logical thing to do. I'm just going to wait to say anything more to Gabi until I get the Kelly thing sorted out." Troy said.

"Dude, you have been saying that things weren't right with Kelly for a while now. It should be a clean break, she probably doesn't feel much different about it." Chad interjected.

"That's true. But, I do feel bad. She always was worried about me going back to Gabriella." Troy responded.

"Just because you don't want to be with Kelly in a romantic relationship anymore doesn't mean that you can't be friends. I'm sure she will understand, and if she doesn't, well that's her problem." Chad said.

" I guess you are right. And Gabriella is the one who I'm really in love with. I can't deny my feelings for her just to make Kelly feel better." Troy concluded.

"Smart boy Troy. I knew you had it in you." Taylor said smiling.

Taylor handed Chad back his beer and walked out of the bedroom toward Troy's room.

"Hey Gabs? Sorry about that, I just had to chat with Chad real quick." Taylor walked into Troy's room to find it empty. "Gabriella?" she shouted again.

She walked into the living room and found it vacant. She glanced over to the dining table and noticed a piece of paper in the spot where Gabriella had placed her purse when they first returned home.

"Oh shit." Taylor said under her breath as she picked up the note and began to read.

_Taylor,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this. I just don't feel like me living here is really the best thing for me and the baby. I will be fine. Please just give me some time to figure things out before you call me and try to convince me to come back. Thank you for your help anyway._

_Gabriella_

"Chad!" Taylor yelled.

"What's the matter?" Chad said as he emerged from his room with Troy following close behind.

"This…" Taylor said as she held out the piece of paper for Chad to read.

"Shit. That is not good." Chad said scratching his head. "What happened today Taylor?"

"Nothing! We went to lunch and she was fine!" Taylor yelled, beginning to get hysterical. She began rummaging feverishly through her bag.

"What are you doing Taylor?" Chad asked as he moved over to his girlfriend and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm calling her." She said as she pulled her phone out of her bag and started to open it.

Chad calmly reached over and took the phone from Taylor's hand and put it down on the table.

"What are you doing Chad?" Taylor asked angrily as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Taylor, she asked you not to call her. Why don't you just wait until she is ready? She will call you when she is ready babe." Chad said.

"No Chad. I can't just let her go off on her own!" Taylor said as Chad wrapped her in his arms.

"Taylor, you aren't her mother. She is a grown woman and she can take care of herself. Just let her go. When she is ready, she will come to you." Chad said trying to reassure Taylor.

The two of them moved over to the couch and sat down. Troy stood in silence as a million thoughts raced through his head, every single one revolving around Gabriella.

--

**A/N: Ok, I know its short, but I feel like it had a lot in it. This will probably be the last chapter until I'm done with training. I will jot ideas down if I get them, but please PM me and review and leave me more ideas of what you want to see happen in this story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot.**


End file.
